Дьяволо/Галерея
Иллюстрации Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Дьяволо описан как четвертый любимый персонаж Хирохико Араки в 2000 году JoJoGoGoDiavolo.png|JOJO A-GO!GO! Золотой ветер - Показан= DiavoloReveal.jpg|Дьяволо наконец раскрывает себя перед Польнареффом Bruavolo.png|Бруно Буччеллати в теле Дьяволо после действия Chariot Requiem RequiemFades.PNG|Дьяволо вынужден вернуться в свое тело, так как Реквием умирает Diavictory.png|Дьяволо преждевременно объявляет о своей победе надДжорно DiavoloKillingGiorno.PNG|Дьяволо прогнозирует свою победу над Джорно Fragmented.png|Фрагментированные зрачки Дьяволо с его отличительными чертами DevilGER.jpg|Испытывает способность Gold Experience Requiem Diavoloscrewed.png|Глаза Дьяволо перед его "смертью" diavoloelimination.jpg|Дьяволо "убит" HoboDiavolo.jpg|Цикл смерти начинается HealthyLiver.jpg|Встреча Дьяволо с Моникой Унтелло ScaryMonstersP5.jpg|Падает перед машиной после испуга маленькой собачкой DiavoloFear.jpg|Дьяволо боится своей надвигающейся «смерти» Dontclosetome.png|"Держись от меня подальше!" Обезумев от бесконечного цикла смерти, Дьяволо умоляет безобидного ребенка о пощаде в его последнем появлении Diavolo_Colored_Official.png|Дьяволо и Доппио, цветные иллюстрации - Обложки= Chapter 520 Cover B.jpg|Обложка Chapter 520 Chapter 571 Cover A.png|Обложка Chapter 571 Chapter 572 Cover A.png|Обложка Chapter 572 Chapter 575.jpg|Обложка Chapter 575 Chapter 576 Cover A.png|Обложка Chapter 576 Chapter 577.jpg|Обложка Chapter 577 Chapter 578.jpg|Обложка Chapter 578 Chapter 581 Cover B.jpg|Обложка Chapter 581 Chapter 582.jpg|Обложка Chapter 582 Chapter 583 Cover A.png|Обложка Chapter 583 Chapter 587.jpg|Обложка Chapter 587 Chapter 588 Cover A.png|Обложка Chapter 588 - Скетчи= Diav1.jpg Diav2.jpg }} - Аниме = - Скрыт/в тени= File:Div.jpg|Дьяволо в детстве SolidoNaso.png|Мужчина, известный как Солидо Насо Diavolo-fightinggold.png|Босс кратко появляется в Fighting Gold SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Босс Passione против предателя La Squadra Esecuzioni Giorno wonders about the boss.png|Джорно Джованна думает о том, как стенд Триш может проложить путь к Боссу The_boss_hidden.png|Первое появление босса, скрытого за одеждой The_boss_face.png|Слегка показанное лицо босса, когда он ждет прибытия банды Буччеллати The_boss_computer.png|Босс получает известие об исчезновении Ризотто The_boss_window.png|Босс смотрит на восход солнца из своей комнаты... The_boss_vanishes.png|...затем исчезает без следа, намекая на его способность The_boss_glaring.png|Глядит на Бруно Буччеллати из-за столба The_boss_and_king_crimson.png|Босс и его стенд, King Crimson The_boss_and_king_crimson3.png|Босс говорит Буччеллати, что его миссия, а также его жизнь, теперь закончились The boss talking.png|Босс объясняет, как его стенд позволяет ему избежать подводных камней жизни King crimson trish2.png|В нескольких секундах от убийства Триш, когда Буччеллати смотрит в тоске King crimson trapped.png|Брошь с божьей коровкой, попавшая под эффект Gold Experience, ловит босса и его стенд KCKeyboard.jpg|King Crimson ломает клавиатуру от разочарования своего хозяина KCscowl.jpg|King Crimson за своим пользователем With_Donatella_Una.png|Босс фотографирует DiavoloMoldAnim.png|Форма лица босса, созданная Moody Blues - Показан= Stairs.png|Diavolo arriving to the Colosseum Stairs PrettyDiavolo.png|Revealing his true appearance Diavolo eyes.png|Diavolo looking at Jean Pierre Polnareff Anime Stairs.png|Diavolo and Polnareff exchanging words Diavolo talking to Polnareff.png|Diavolo continuing to talk to Polnareff Diavolo arm sliced.png|Diavolo after getting attacked by Polnareff Diavolo summoning KC.png|Summoning King Crimson DiavolovsPolnareff.jpg|Diavolo faces off against Polnareff A deceased Polnareff.png|Diavolo assuming he's won Diavolo notices Requiem.png|Diavolo spotting Chariot Requiem Diavolo struggling to stay awake.png|Diavolo falling asleep after Chariot Requiem appears GER appears .png|Diavolo witnessing Gold Experience Requiem Reverse.png|Diavolos blood returning to his hand. GW ep38 Diavolo defeated.png|Diavolo thrown into mid-air by GER Final 3.png|Diavolo retreating Finale 3.png|Diavolo realizing he's been stabbed Finale 4.png|Diavolo suddenly in a city Finale 6.png|"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" DiavoloFace.jpg|A clear view of Diavolo's face in the second version of the opening. Opening new.png|Diavolo using his time erasure in the second version of the Uragirimono no Requiem opening Diavolo watching Giorno.png|Diavolo watching Giorno in the second version of the opening EpitaphPredictsGE.jpg|Diavolo forecasting Gold Experience's actions. Diavolo KC countdown.jpg Diavolo_anime.png|Key Art for the anime. Diavolo_faces.png|Key art for the anime. }} }} Видеоигры GioGio= Giogio12.png|Diavolo/The Boss with King Crimson and Doppio in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) DiavoloLoadingScreen.png|The Boss in a loading screen GGPS2KingCrimson.png|The Boss and King Crimson Polnareff 2.png|Diavolo making his way to Polnareff DiavoloLoadingScreen1.png DiavoloLoadingScreen2.png |-| ASB= Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo's render, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle DiavoloErasingTimeASB.jpg|Diavolo's "Erasing Time" skill, ASB DiavoloHHA0.jpg|Diavolo activating his HHA, ASB DiavoloHHA.jpg|Diavolo's HHA ending, ASB D&KC-ASB.jpg|Diavolo activating his GHA, ASB DiavoloGHA.jpg|Diavolo during his GHA, ASB DiavoloWin2.png|Diavolo's Win Pose B, ASB Diavolo A.jpg|Diavolo Costume A in All Star Battle Diavolo B.jpg|Diavolo Costume B in All-Star-Battle Theboss.png|Diavolo's "The Boss" alternate costume, based off his original design 5dvl.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Diavolo, along with other main antagonists, in All Star Battle |-| EoH= Diavolo jojoeoh.png|Diavolo's render, Eyes of Heaven Diavolo_EoH.png|Diavolo fight intro in Eyes of Heaven DiavoloAttackEoH.jpg|Diavolo fighting Fugo, EoH DiavoloEoHAttack.jpg|Ditto DiavoloEoHDHA.jpg|Diavolo activating his DHA, EoH Прочее Diavolo.jpeg|Diavolo as a Super Action Statue figure 27217.jpg|Kotobukiya Top (9).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 29817.jpg|Sofubi Figure Примечания Навигация